Nothing More Important
by Charra Loon
Summary: Back by popular demand! Another teamup fic between myself and Cyberblade! An ancient vampire reunites with his daughter. RR please while we take our own RR!


Nothing More Important  
by Charra Loon and Cyberblade

Authors' notes: This is a sequel to 'Daughter of the Dragon'

I laid in the abyss, my soul aching. How long have I been here? One, two eons? I have lost all track of time here. I suddenly saw another soul come my way. At the same time, I was plucked from the abyss and headed towards a bright light. I heard some sounds, but could not make them out. I then began to feel great pain. My body ached and burn with the entry of my soul, but then it all stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. The Pillars? What are they doing in this strange building? I was confused.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What has happened?"

"Welcome home, Father." That voice. I turned around and saw a female vampire, the most beautiful I've seen. She removed her hood to reveal long amber hair, eyes like fire and a dragon tattoo on her left arm, exactly like the one on my arm.

I gasped at the turn of events. "Dragona?" I asked. "Is that you, child?"

Her eyes were filled with a mix of joy and relief as she embraced me. "Father!" she gasped. I returned the embrace as I heard her take stuttered breaths. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"There, there, child." I said soothingly. "But what has happened? One minute, I was feeling my head chopped off by the cattle, the next, I am here. How long was I gone?"

"Much has happened since your death, Father." Dragona explained. "After the humans captured you, they began to hunt for _me_. But I evaded them and came across this metal temple. I touched some things and the temple turned into a ship which soared among the stars. I've travelled among them for a thousand years. I had just returned to Nosgoth myself and learned of its fate."

"And what, my precious daughter, is the fate of this world?"

"Remember that fledgling that visited us? Kain, the one who you helped against the Sarafan Malek? It turns out he took control over the Pillar of Balance, and damned this world to hell. For one thousand years, he has ruled in its death, bringing more and more of our kind from the ashes of fallen humans."

"What of the surviving humans?"

"They either worship us or are at war against us. I turned whatever worshippers I found into vampires, in reward for their loyalty to us."

"And Kain?"

"I used yoursignet ring to make him switch souls with you. That's how you stand here now while that arrogant bastard resides in the abyss in your place." Very authentic. Still, I must admire her percistance. She continued to tell me how she almost effortlessly took control of Kain's empire and turned five of his lieutenants into her slaves. I was quite concerned when she revealed that one refused to submit to her whim.

"Are you sure it is wise to allow him to go free, Dragona?" I asked.

"I know it looks bad," Dragona replied. "But give it time. Once he sees how his brothers have grown accustomed to their new powers, he'll come around. Right now, my only concern is that he recognizes my power. Of course, after Kain, I doubt anyone will bother to turn against me."

"Still as stubborn as ever." I chuckled.

"Like father, like daughter." she answered. I noticed a gloomy look as she touched her necklace, the one that she inherited from her mother, my wife, who was lost to the Sarafan. "I only regret that I couldn't bring back Mother as I brought back you."

"I'm certain she would be proud of you, just as I am." I reassured her. "Now, why don't you show me this ship which travels among the stars?"

"It will be my pleasure." She then cast a teleportation spell which took us to a metal building. I looked in astonishment as I saw the pitch black space covered with stars. It was truly a marvel. "Now we are truly dark gods." Dragona said.

"Indeed." I replied. I noticed a small crew of vampires running the strange ship. "Your creations?" I asked Dragona. She nodded entusiastcally. I could tell she was quite proud of herself with her actions.

"Father, now that we rule Nosgoth, what is to become of the humans which reside in the citadel beyond the Lake of the Dead?" Dragona asked.

"There can't be many humans left." I said. "Let them breed. The more they do, the more food for us."

"I'm planning to return to the Sancuary of the Clans, the building which the Pillars reside. I need to make certain that no one tries to turn against me."

"You're thinking like a monarch." I complimented. "Do you remember what I've taught you?"

"Act lady-like when necessary, hold all strings tight, and nothing is more important than family." Dragona recited. "How could I forget?"

"Excellent, my daughter." I said. "Now, make haste. You don't want a rebellion starting, do you?"

Dragona was about to teleport, then hesitated. "Aren't you coming, Father?" she asked me.

"I think it's best if I remained here." I told her. "I have much to learn about your travels and Nosgoth and this ship. Besides," a devious smile crossed my face, "we don't want anyone to learn of my return yet. I want to keep it a surprise until some time later."

"Very well then." Dragona pushed a button on a control console. "Attention all Draconim!" she ordered. "I am to return to the Sancuary of the Clans and rule Nosgoth. I will pick out a few among you to accompany me and serve as my Elite Guard. The rest shall remain on the ship, under the command of my father, Vorador, the Dragon of the Termagant Forest. Obey him as you would obey me." After issuing that command, Dragona gave me a swift hug, summoned her Elite Guard via telepathy, and teleported them all to the world below. As I looked over the ship, I noticed a glass wall which showed two vampires, one being a most hansome specimen. I soon learned the glass wall was some kind of monitior used to view the activities in Nosgoth. I watched the monitor carefully.

"But, Milord." the lesser vampire said. "A woman ruling us? Who does she think she is?"

"Obviously very powerful." the superior vampire replied. "I don't like it much either, Kailas, but we must oblige by her rules."

"But Lord Raziel-"

"No buts. I've already told her I recognize her soverignty. I was fortunate she didn't demote me. Hell, I was fortunate she didn't destroy me. Probably wants to keep me in my current status to avoid a conflict."

"Do you have any idea who she is?"

"I heard her call herself Lady Dragona."

"Dragona?!"

"You've heard of her?"

"Only in legends. Dragona was a very powerful and ancient vampire sorceress. It was rumored that she died with the other vampires during the massacare, but no one has been able to find her remains among the humans."

"How can we be sure it's the same one?"

"We can't. But if it is, then I can tell you for certain that she will be even worse than a thousand Kains."

"Then we best be careful. We must plan our moves wisely to remain in her favor. Who knows what someone like Dragona could do."

I ordered the view to disappear. So, this was the rebel lieutenant that Dragona has told me about. Very interesting. I think this Raziel would make a most promising figure, if he could be persuaded to be. But I still have much to learn, and until I do learn what I need to know, I shall remain among the shadows, watching and waiting for the right time. Until then, my daughter, I pray you are right about having things under control. So help me if I am to lose you like we lost your dear mother. No matter what happens, there willl be nothing more important to me than family, especially since you are all that is left of it.


End file.
